


As you wish

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jon loves to please, Not Related, Princess Bride inspired, Sansa is a bossy girl, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: Her elder siblings gave her hard looks whenever they saw her ordering him around but the truth was Jon did not mind, he would have done anything the young girl asked of him if that meant spending more time next to her. So every time she asked something of him, he replied in the same manner “As you wish”





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm going crazy over this remix thing but I'm enjoying it so much and having so much fun that I just can't stop. So as another entry to the day three: Book couples, here I bring Jon and Sansa inspired by The Princess Bride.

He was watching her.

He was always watching her.

Her beautiful red hair blew in the wind as she rode on her horse; her brow furrowed as she concentrated on her needle work; her lips widened in a smile as her older brother spoke to her and they also twisted in contempt as ordered _him_ around.

Because there was nothing Sansa Stark loved more than bossing him around.

Jon had arrived at Winterfell when he was only a babe; her father, the kind Eddard Stark had took him once his mother passed away after birthing him and he had grown up working in the stables, the crops, and everywhere he was needed in order to repay his Lord’s kindness.

Since the moment she was old enough to speak Sansa had learned to ask things from him.

“Farm boy fetch me some water”

“Farm boy brush my horse”

“Farm boy I need more lemons”

Her elder siblings gave her hard looks whenever they saw her ordering him around but the truth was Jon did not mind, he would have done anything the young girl asked of him if that meant spending more time next to her.

So every time she asked something of him, he replied in the same manner “As you wish”

At ten and six Sansa was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was tall and slender, with bright blue eyes and hair as red as fire. She was gracious and smart and her smile could light the entire north. Boys often chased after her but she paid them no mind.

“You think yourself too good for us?” They would ask and she would only shrug for she did not believe that, she was only not interested.

In spite of that boys followed her everywhere, making every girl in the north resented towards the red haired beauty. Jon even had to scare away a few of those boys whenever they got courageous enough to come searching for her at the castle, the smile she gifted him whenever he send them away was enough to make him happy all his life.

***

On the day of Jon’s eighteen nameday they received a visit from the King and Queen; Sansa knew there had been some riff between her father and the king which was the reason he never visited but on that day he decided to do it.

She stared in awe as the cortege descended from the carriage for she had never seen more pomp and beauty in all her life. The king itself was every bit of gorgeous the songs told he was, with silver hair and purple eyes he was the dream of every woman in the seven Kingdoms. Sansa was marveled with her new guests; that was of course until she saw the way the King’s sister stared at the farm boy and the rose tint of his cheeks when he realized it.

Her entire mood soured after that, she wasn’t even able to enjoy the banquet since her eyes couldn’t move away from the silver haired beauty who had searched for a place next to the farm boy on the table. Why would a princess trouble herself with a bastard like him? Sansa couldn’t understand but that night as she was in bed all she could see whenever she closed her eyes was the princess staring at him, smiling at him and after a while he started smiling back at her.

She imagine him leaning towards her and placing his lips above hers and that’s when she realized her feelings towards the bastard boy ran deeper than she ever thought.

She cried herself to sleep that night and the next morning when she woke up, she spent almost an entire hour brushing her luscious hair and applying scented oils on her skin before dressing herself with a beautiful emerald dress and heading in the directions of the stables.

There she saw him; brow marred with sweat and dirt, curls tied up in a bun and arms flexed as he moved the hay. He was beautiful and perfect and she wondered why she never realized it before.

“Farm boy” She said and his eyes snapped to hers “Jon, I mean” She corrected herself with a blush “There is something I must tell you” She walked closer to him as he stood still next to the hay, his eyes unblinking as she spoke “I love you, I’ve loved you for several hours now. Perhaps I’ve loved you since you arrived here, and I must tell you this for I do not wish you to leave with the princess, she could never love you like I do. With this burning need that grows inside me with every minute that passes, I know I’ve been unfair to you all those years and I ask nothing more than your forgiveness my love for I know I can make you happy”

Her eyes watered with tears as she finished speaking and he remained unflinching, seconds passed and he didn’t utter a word and Sansa felt her cheeks coloring with embarrassment “Fine” She huffed and turned around, running straight to her chambers and locking herself there so she could cry freely without no one disturbing her.

She had no idea how long it passed until she heard soft rapt at her door “Who is it?” She asked and the voice that greeted her was one she wasn’t used to hearing.

“It’s Jon my lady”

“Jon…” She breathed out as she stood up and tried to remedy her puffy eyes, once she was  pleased about her appearance she swing the door open to find Jon standing before her, dirt away from his face and clean clothes gracing his body. “Why have you come here Jon?”

“I came to say goodbye”

“Goodbye?” She asked confused and when the meaning of his words downed on her, her entire posture stiffened as her eyes filled with fury “Fine, leave with her but know she’ll tire of you soon enough. Why would a princess want a bastard like you?” She spat as her chest heaved angrily.

“Could you please just once stop talking for a minute?” His words were harsh and his breathing agitated “You don’t see, do you?” His outburst had rendered her speechless for he was always so calm and tranquil “I am going to the west to seek my fortune so I can return and be worthy of you”

Her brows furrowed “Worthy of me? Jon are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Of course I am saying it you silly girl” He stepped closer into her chambers until his nose was almost touching hers “I’ve been saying it for so long now but you never listen. Every time you said ‘Farm boy do this or do that’ you thought I was answering ‘As you wish’ but that’s only because you heard wrong ‘I love you’ was what it was but you never heard”

Sansa’s heart flared with hope as she stared into the gray eyes of the man she loved “Oh Jon, I do hear it now” She let herself be swept into his arms then “And I promise you this, I will never love anyone else but you my darling. I will wait for you however long it takes”

His calloused hand rose to stroke her cheek lovingly “I will send for you my love, I promise” He vowed before leaning down and joining their lips together in the way he had longed for so long.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

**_THE END_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW you can search me on Tumblr as Cosmogirl3


End file.
